


Quick Time Event

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Quick Time Event

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

But those are the days that bind us together, forever  
And those little things define us forever, forever

(from Bastille song Bad Blood)

 

Pohled, jenž mu Ondra při děkovačce věnoval, mu naprosto postačoval. Nepotřeboval nic víc k tomu, aby se krev začala ze všech částí těla hrnout jen do té jedné, a kdyby mu už tehdy nebylo takové horko, zcela jistě by jej v onom momentě polil žár. Když pak jeviště opouštěl, bez zaváhání následoval mladšího muže tam, kam si to Ondra namířil, tušil, že nejspíše opět do nějaké momentálně neobývané místnosti.

 

Ač sám by byl ochoten počkat, než se dostanou na pokoj, tahle Ondrova iniciativa… Ušklíbl se. Nešlo ani tak o iniciativu, jako o neskutečnou nadrženost, o které věděl, že ji jeho přítel pociťuje téměř vždy poté, co se jim nějaké představení neskutečně povede. A to dnešní mezi ně patřilo, i po jeho skončení hýřil energií, kterou také vlastně velice rád vložil do něčeho velmi, ale velmi lákavého.

 

Spokojeně heknul, když dorazil do tmavé místnosti, kam ho Ondra zavedl, a octl se přiražen ke dveřím, následně se k němu přitisklo horké tělo jeho přítele, přičemž okamžitě rozpoznal v jeho upnutých kalhotách tvrdou erekci. Chytil mladšího muže za boky a přitiskl si ho k sobě ještě víc, hezky slabiny na slabiny, tělem se mu rozlila slast z toho tření, následovaná potěšením z polibku, jenž mu Ondra vzápětí věnoval.

 

Líbilo se mu, jak se mladší muž nedokázal držet zpět, jak hladově se mu přisál na ústa a dožadoval se přístupu dovnitř, přičemž Igor mu milerád vyhověl, přivítal jeho jazyk svým a téměř vrněl blahem, když mu Ondra vyhrnul triko a ve snaze z něj mít co nejvíce jej hladil po hrudníku, bříšku, žebrech… Líbilo se mu, když mu Ondra dával najevo, jak moc ho chce, miloval jeho ruce na sobě, Igor mu na oplátku přejížděl po zádech, užíval si to horko, jež z nich obou sálalo, tu sdílenou touhu po tom druhém, to, jak byl Ondra tvrdý stejně on sám a zběsile se o něj třel…

 

"Máme jen pár minut," zamumlal pak mladší muž, když bez dechu opustil Igorova ústa, Igor sotva stačil nabrat potřebný kyslík a už se mu z hrdla dral sten, jakmile na rozkroku ucítil Ondrovu dlaň.

 

"Kdybys vydržel na hotel…" vydechl Igor, jenž s rukama na Ondrových zádech shlížel dolů, kde mu Ondra rozepínal kalhoty.

 

"Já vím," vyprsknul Ondra netrpělivě, zatímco přesunul pozornost na své rifle. "Takhle tě můžu jenom vyhonit, ale…"

 

Igor přesně věděl, na co jeho přítel myslí, přesně věděl, proč nechtěl čekat. Přesunul dlaň na Ondrův zátylek a přitáhl si k polibku, jímž se snažil druhému vyjádřit, jak moc tohle chce taky, že mu nevadí, že ho jenom vyhoní, protože ty chvíle po představení, ten adrenalin, to, jak měl Ondra zpocené vlasy, jak se mu triko lepilo k tělu, jak…

 

Zasténal Ondrovi do úst, když je Ondra oba dva vzal do ruky a začal je laskat, hlavu měl najednou vymetenou a vnímal jen tu slast z tření, z doteku Ondrovy dlaně a druhé erekce, úplně stejné tvrdé jako jeho, stejně prahnoucí po pozornost, stejně připravené stříkat…

 

Ondra se k němu tisknul, jak jen to šlo, druhou rukou vjel Igorovi do mokrých vlasů, a starší muž se neubránil pousmání, když tentokrát Ondra zasténal, zvuk nepříliš úspěšně utlumen jejich polibkem, který byl vlhký, neuspořádaný a Igor se absolutně nesnažil o jakoukoliv změnu, bylo mu nesmírně horko, touha po uvolnění v něm rostla s každým dalším Ondrovým tahem na jejich erekcích, přirážel mu do dlaně, jeho tiché steny se mísily s Ondrovými, jež mu byly rajskou hudbou pro uši.

 

Připadal si jako nadržený teenager, když se v temné místnosti nechal zběsile honit svým přítelem, ale právě i to, ta zvrácenost situace ho hnala na vrchol, hladil Ondru po zpocených zádech, vnímal jeho vůni, žhavost polibku a to, jak na něj Ondra působí, jak je právě teď pro něj ztělesněním sexu…

 

Tělem se mu prohnal finální, elektrizující výboj, když Ondra sevřel v pěsti jeho vlasy a kousnul jej do rtu ve chvíli, kdy se dotek na jejich vzrušeních stal mazlavějším, a on jej následoval do víru orgasmu, z hrdla mu vyšel táhlý povzdech a uvolnění stihlo každý sval jeho těla.

 

Opřel se o dveře za sebou a nechal Ondru, aby se na sotva půl minuty opřel o něj. Jednou rukou se snažil z kapsy vydolovat kapesník, druhou objímal mladšího muže kolem pasu, dávaje mu najevo, že si může odpočinout, že jeho váha na Igorově hrudníku je vítaná, což už snad muselo být Ondrovi zřejmé z toho, jak měl Igor zabořený obličej v jeho kaštanových vlasech a hlasitě mu do nich funěl.

 

"A ty se divíš, že neumím počkat…" slyšel Ondru zamumlat, než se od něj odtáhl a narovnal. Podal mu kapesník, upravil se a počkal, až totéž udělá jeho přítel. Samozřejmě, že kapesník nezachránil jejich trika, tohle prostě pořád nijak pořešené neměli, ale holt budou doufat, že v šatně už nikdo nebude a…

 

Ale vždyť to bylo jedno, Michal je venku stejně přivítá úšklebkem ve stylu já vím, co jste tam, vy dva buzeranti, dělali, ale jestli mi něco z toho začnete dělat před mýma očima, tak vás nakopu jak Přemek Podlaha krtky, pomyslel si Igor, když pozoroval Ondru, jak se sám snaží nějak upravit.

 

"Kdybys aspoň dal nějak najevo, že to takhle nechceš, ale to ty ne, ty se ještě spokojeně šklebíš, celý nadšený, že se z tebe můžu posrat i po takové době," lamentoval Ondra a řečnil by dál, kdyby se Igor nad jeho nabručeností nezačal dusit smíchy. Raději vzdal upravování vlasů, které mu Igor totálně rozcuchal, a sjel staršího muže pohledem. "Můžeme jít, ty smíšku?"

 

"Můžem," usmíval se Igor dál a bavil se tím, jak nad ním Ondra zakroutil hlavou, načež i on podlehl dobré náladě svého přítele a rty se mu zvlnily.

 

Igor se pak odlepil ode dveří, ale místo toho, aby je otevřel, umístil dlaň na Ondrovu tvář a jemně jej políbil ve snaze si ho definitivně udobřit. Pravdou bylo, že se Ondrovou nadržeností bavil, ale zároveň mu imponovala a nerad by, aby se jeho přítel začal nějak… držet zpátky, to vůbec ne.

 

"Šašku," ocenil jeho pokus Ondra, když od něj Igor odstoupil a uvolnil mu cestu ke dveřím, společně pak vyšli na chodbu a vydali se směrem k šatně.

 

Igor si nemohl pomoct, kráčel Ondrovi po boku, dotýkal se jej ramenem, přičemž v hrudníku mu bublal smích, ačkoliv už ani on sám nevěděl, čemu se má takovou potřebu smát.

 

Stačil mu ale jen jeden pohled stranou, na Ondru, aby mu příčina jejich veselí začala být ukradená, a pocit nezřízené radosti se jim rozšířil, když zjistil, že Ondrovy modré oči na něj s jiskřičkami v nich koukají, přičemž koutky rtů mu cukají v ukrutné snaze zadržet blížící se záchvat smíchu.


End file.
